


it's pride, my gays (ahHHHHHHHHH)

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay Pride, Gen, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, if you couldn't tell: PETERS TRANS, it's a twitter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: #sorry not sorry@unapologetichey guys ik its like. fun as a joke or whatever but we've already had the convo about how cops and corporations don't belong at pride - why would a literal AVENGER be any better?[stand-alone]





	it's pride, my gays (ahHHHHHHHHH)

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids  
> this is in the same timeline as [so - in a hypothetical...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074100) but u don't need to read that one to get this it's just. peter's trans that's it thats all you need to know
> 
> hope u enjoy! i dont think there are any warnings idk

**spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
** hi i just realized billie eilish samples the office on strange addiction and i dont think my life will ever be the same????? Holy SHIT boi

 **billie eilish** **🗸** _@billieeilish_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_ _  
_ i love u too spidey <3

 **The Office** 🗸 _@theofficenbc_  
_replying to @spidey4realz_ _  
_ Us too! Pretty crazy, huh?

 

\---

 

 **spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
** hey guys quick q what if i patrolled pride

 **this stinks** _@theoceanismyinkwell_ __  
_replying to @spidey4realz_ __  
Uh. Yes? Please?

 **Hi hello NO** _@bitchesBeLike_ __  
_replying to @spidey4realz_ __  
SDHBIFUOAJF ILL SHIT MY JORTS

 **spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @bitchesBeLike_  
fucking bet bro pics or it didn’t happen

 **Hi hello NO** _@bitchesBeLike_ __  
_replying to @spidey4realz_ __  
jorts.jpg

 **spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @bitchesBeLike_  
I DIDNT MEAN IT

 

\---

 

 **#sorry not sorry** _@unapologetic_ _  
_ hey guys ik its like. fun as a joke or whatever but we've already had the convo about how cops and corporations don't belong at pride - why would a literal AVENGER be any better?

 **aCcOrDiNg To ThE eNcYcLoPeDiA oF** _@hbgiyefuoajadsl_ __  
_replying to @unapologetic_ __  
1. _@spidey4realz_ isn’t actually an avenger (sry but lol ik thats who ur talking abt  
2\. we need all the support we can get from actual nazis  
3\. he’s family friendly

 **aCcOrDiNg To ThE eNcYcLoPeDiA oF** _@hbgiyefuoajadsl_ __  
_replying to @hbgiyefuoajadsl_ __  
4\. he goes out of his way to help out queer kids who ask for help in areas he patrols  
5\. no joke im pretty sure i saw him give a binder to someone once??? idk

 **spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @unapologetic_  
hey! I actually really appreciate you saying this; it’s comforting to know that you’re considering it. (actually lol i didn’t even think to be compared to the cops but u live and 

**spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_  
learn ig) anyway! i realized like 5 seconds ago that i haven’t officially come out yet, which probably explains a little bit of why there’s been a lot of controversy around me 

**spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_  
offering, but i’m actually trans and bisexual! I’ve been pretty lucky in the grand scheme of things - i went on hormone blockers when i was like 10, got on testosterone at like 

**spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_  
14ish? and mr stark / IM helped me design a special binder for the suit, so i dont have to worry abt that :)

 **spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_  
but anyway - if you really think i shouldn’t go i understand that, and even if i end up not going as spidey ill probably go in my civvies just because i love celebrating haha!!! 

**spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_  
i just thought id make sure u knew i wasnt trying 2 be some CisHet Butting In On Pride™ yk?? like this will b my 4th yr marching whether or not i join as spidey, and i thought 

**spidahmahn** 🗸 _@spidey4realz_ **  
**_replying to @spidey4realz_  
maybe i cld do some good this yr; i know itd probably help some kids to see spidey running around, unafraid and unapologetic, yk? (lol see what i did there im sorry sjkhbfeaolnf)

 

\---

 

 **#sorry not sorry** _@unapologetic_ is requesting to Direct Message you.

Accept | Decline

 **Accept** | Decline

 **@unapologetic:** hey man! thanks so much for letting me dm u  
**@unapologetic:** just felt like this was something that maybe we shldnt talk that much abt over tweets haha

 **@spidey4realz:** yea np!!!! i feel u lol  
**@spidey4realz:** what did u want to say?

 **@unapologetic:** oh yeah lol i just wanted to say im really grateful that u took the time to explain ur pov? i think a lot of other ppl wouldve lashed out or just tried to defend themselves without actually explaining anything, so im glad u actually like. said smth meaningful lmao  
**@unapologetic:** and like obviously ik ur not a cop but it still felt a little weird 2 imagine a Cis Guy Man patrolling pride ??? like i was kinda worried that this would just lead to Lowkey Preying On Queers™ but. idk friendly neightborhood transman is p comforting ngl

 **@spidey4realz:** me, tears streaming down my face: yeah thats chill man thats chill  
**@spidey4realz:** no but fr im glad u feel that way cause im DEF gonna swing on all of the floats at LEAST once lmfaoooooo  
**@spidey4realz:** are u marching??

 **@unapologetic:** YEAH  
**@unapologetic:** im marching w ackerman? its a gender n family therapy type thing

 **@spidey4realz:** shword im gna drop by


End file.
